El Juicio Final
by Lainedy
Summary: Lo que pasó en 1999 fue solo el principio del fin..ahora se decidirá el destino de la tierra
1. Reminiscencias

Primero, el disclaimer(cuando no?? Cundo hagas tu historia propia, sin sacar nada de nadie XD)Todo lo referente a X-1999 es del grupo Clamp, no mío. Así que ya no me demanden ok??  
  
Ahora comencemos con él (tatantatantatan..)el fic XD  
  
Han pasado 2 años desde que hubo el gran enfrentamiento, la batalla final. Como dice el dicho "la calma precede a la tormenta" La tierra quedo en paz para comenzar una nueva batalla.  
  
Pero nada de esto se le pasa por la mente, a un joven de 17 años de brillante cabello negro y ojos azules que reflejaban una profunda tristeza. Un profundo odio hacia sí mismo se había apoderado de él desde el día que los dragones del cielo habían ganado a los dragones de la tierra. La tierra había sido salvada. Maldita tierra, malditos humanos, "el elegido" solamente había sido un chivo expiatorio para purgar las culpas de los demás. Ahora nada tenia sentido, todos los dragones habían muerto, el único que había quedado había sido él. Aun lo recordaba, él ultimo dragón caía, atravesado por la espada sagrada...  
  
-Fuuma...  
  
La ultima batalla había sido terrible. Arashi agonizante, yacía al lado de Kamui con una herida profunda que le causaba mucho dolor pero aun así una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro. Lo había protegido usando toda la fuerza que pudo poner en su kekkai a modo de escudo. pero Satsuki y beast fueron más fuertes..  
  
-Kamui. ahora depende de ti – dijo con sus ultimas fuerzas – al fin podré decirle a Sorata lo que siento por él... Kamui, por favor no desperdicies nuestro esfuerzo..  
  
Arashi había sido la ultima en caer de los Dragones del Cielo. Satsuki aferrada a Beast cayo herida de muerte al ser alcanzada por la espada que Arashi lanzo en el ultimo instante, antes de que su kekkai fuera destruido. Solo quedaban Kamui y Fuuma...  
  
-Veamos que eres capaz de hacer Shirow..  
  
-Yo no quiero hacer daño a nadie. y menos a ti  
  
-Eso no te importaba mucho antes verdad?? – dijo Fuuma con una sonrisa. –antes no te importaba nada a decir verdad.  
  
-He cambiado mucho desde entonces..  
  
-Eso dicen todos...  
  
Al decir esto Fuuma se lanzo contra Kamui empuñando su espada, atrapándolo desprevenido. Kamui apenas pudo resistirlo, pero alcanzo a cubrirse...  
  
-Buen movimiento... que pena que no vaya a ser por mucho... eres tan pequeño y débil...  
  
-Fuuma... dijo Kamui al tiempo que usaba toda su fuerza para resistirse – no lo hagas..  
  
-Por que?? – pregunto Fuuma al tiempo que una expresión de intenso placer – Ahora debes irte... adiós Kamui  
  
Fuuma se aparto de un salto de Kamui. su espada comenzó a brillar con un brillo obscuro y Fuuma se lanzo contra él. La espada de Kamui también comenzó a brillar de manera cegadora. Las dos espadas chocaron y se produjo una ola de destrucción que arrasaba todo a su paso... los dos contendientes también fueron afectados cayendo unos 5 metros uno del otro.  
  
Ambos estaban gravemente heridos, Kamui tenia fracturado un brazo y una herida profunda en su costado, de la cual manaba abundante sangre. Fuuma tenia costillas rotas, una de las cuales le había perforado un pulmón. Se sentía débil ya que tenia una gran hemorragia interna. Pero aun así pudo ponerse en pie mientras el joven Shirow yacía acostado en el suelo, en un charco de sangre, ahogando unos gemidos de dolor.  
  
-Parece que gane Kamui. pero ahora aun falta el golpe de gracia – dijo a la vez que alzaba su espada en contra de Kamui – ahora finalmente te iras al demonio junto con todos los pobladores de la tierra.  
  
Lanzo su golpe. pero una luz resplandeciente evito que el golpe acertara.. -pero que demo.. – se dijo Fuuma al tiempo que la luz se iba haciendo más corpórea... Tomando la forma de  
  
-Kotori???!! Por que?? – dijo Fuuma antes de ser lanzado por el choque de energía.  
  
Kotori bajo lentamente hasta quedar arrodillada junto a Kamui, le tomo la mano tiernamente y le dio un beso en la frente. Del lugar en el que Kotori había dado el beso, una luz empezo a bajar por el cuerpo del joven shirow, una energía que le restauraba el cuerpo y le sanaba el alma.  
  
Fuuma observaba todo esto con una mezcla de odio y arrepentimiento. Odio hacia Kamui, la tierra y a su propia hermana... pero sentía la pesada carga del arrepentimiento de haber escogido mal su camino y ahora tener que pagar por ello...  
  
Kamui sintió la energía renovadora y celestial. Al abrir los ojos no puedo ver nada mas que unas pequeñas plumas blancas que caían lentamente junto a el..  
  
La batalla se había definido. Kamui se levanto y vio que todas sus heridas, físicas y psicológicas estaban curadas. Observo a un Fuuma caído y acorralado, incapaz de algún ataque o defensa. Fuuma se acerco a Kamui, en su rostro se observaba una gran resignación hacia su destino.  
  
-Fuuma... –dijo en voz baja Kamui – que te pasa??  
  
Antes de que Kamui pudiera hacer algo, Fuuma le había arrebatado la espada.  
  
-que pretendes?? –gritó Kamui al ver que Fuuma alzaba la espada amenazadoramente – no lo hagas  
  
-Adiós Kamui  
  
La espada rasgó el aire y un sonido de líquido que caía rompió el silencio. El cuerpo de fuuma se precipito hacia el suelo con una gran y profunda herida causada por la espada sagrada.  
  
-FUUMA!!FUUMA!! –gritaba Kamui al tiempo que corria hacia el cuerpo moribundo de su amigo – por que lo hiciste??  
  
-mi destino no era ser...eras tu el unico que debia sobrevivir ,Kamui- dijo fuuma con mucho esfuerzo – nuestros destino estaban predestinados, tú, el pequeño ibas a ser el vencedor..Ahora lo he comprendido..ahora ya puedo irme en paz.  
  
Gruesas lagrimas caían por el rostro de Kamui, los cadáveres de los dragones del cielo y de la tierra, la destrucción y muerte de la llamada batalla final ahora eran visibles en el plano de los humanos...el hecho se atribuyó rápidamente a un atentado por el daño causado pero para Kamui ya nada valía la pena..se hallaba sentado, abrazando al cadáver de Fuuma, sin importarle los entrometidos que se habían reunido en el lugar o las sirenas de los coches policías que transitaban como hormigas buscando la causa del desastre...  
  
-Ya nada importa – se dijo a si mismo – ya ha terminado...  
  
Kamui se encontraba cavilando de esta manera, caminando sin rumbo fijo, inmerso en sus pensamientos...se detuvo frente a un pequeño parque infantil...el lugar se encontraba desolado, excepto por una chica de su edad que se balanceaba en un columpio cercano.. Kamui decidió sentarse en un banco del lugar, al otro extremo del parque..necesitaba pensar. Su vida ya no tenía sentido, todos por los que él quería habían abandonado este mundo y el se sentía solo...mortalmente solo. Barajó las posibilidades que tenía..por un lado podía decidir vivir en este mundo y encontrar una razón de ser..y por la otra podía suicidarse y encontrarse con aquellos que había perdido..  
  
-No puedes morir todavía..aún no es tiempo – dijo una voz femenina cerca de él.  
  
Kamui volteo a ver para encontrarse con la chica de los columpios..su larga cabellera castaña ondeaba con la brisa, sus ojos azules brillaban con un dejo de nostalgia y tenia el rostro sereno.  
  
-Es mi decisión y mi problema..nadie te ha llamado aquí –dijo Kamui algo molesto.

-Aun tienes cosas pendientes.. – dijo la chica – lo que pasaste solo fue el inicio de lo que viene...no puedes cambiar tu destino, ya que fue lo que elegiste...Kamui.


	2. encuentros y revelaciones

-como sabes mi nombre...-dijo Kamui algo exaltado  
  
-lo dice en tu cuaderno- dijo sonriente ella  
  
bah..ya no importa – dijo Kamui mientras pensaba "no era lo que esperaba"  
  
-que no era lo que esperabas?? – dijo la chica en un tono inexpresivo – y que querías que dijera..que te leí la mente o algo semejante??  
  
Kamui estaba sorprendido..seria solo una coincidencia? O había algo mas detrás de todo esto.. mientras cavilaba un chico se acercó hacia ellos  
  
- danieru!! Quedamos en que me esperarías!!  
  
El chico que se acercaba tenia el cabello castaño cortado en melena, sus ojos, tambien castaños refulgían con el brillo del sol..  
  
-Ah!! – dijo el chico al darse cuenta de la presencia de Kamui – tienes compañía??  
  
-nada mas hablábamos, y hasta cuando vas a seguir llamándome asi?? – dijo la chica  
  
-danieru?? Suena mas lindo que danielle – dijo a su vez sonriendo el chico – y me permitirias saber quien es el galan que te acompaña??? Asi puedo romperle los dientes   
  
-siempre tan salvaje, Kyo UU, su nombre es Kamui..y no creo este dispuesto a que se lo gasten  
  
-por la cara que pone diría que el tipejo este es "muy popular" –dijo Kyo causticamente y dándose la vuelta hacia él pregunto – y como demonios...  
  
Kamui siquiera había escuchado las provocaciones..segundos antes había echado a andar tranquilamente y en silencio hacia la parte opuesta del parque, esperando que ese par de locos no se atrevieran a seguirlo..  
  
-Serás..!!! – dijo danielle irritada – por que siempre te comportas asi cuando hablo con alguien??  
  
- me gustas y lo sabes...- dijo Kyo sonriendo como un tonto – no te enojes..  
  
- Mejor me voy a disculpar con ese chico..se veía que traía una preocupación muy grande...  
  
Danielle se alejo para ir detrás de Kamui, se sentía algo apenada por la falta de delicadeza de su amigo. Kyo se había puesto pensativo...el tipo ese no mostraba ningún sentimiento y lo único que parecía es que estaba aburrido  
  
-Ah Dan!! Cada día te haces mas fuerte...si tan solo supieras que ese animal va a hacerte daño....pero no te preocupes.. me encargare de eso..  
  
Danielle ya habia llegado al lado de Kamui..  
  
-sabes?? Normalmente no es asi...es que a veces..se pone algo torpe  
  
-no tienes por que disculparte..al fin y al cabo no soy nada mas que un desconocido y eso no me interesa – dijo Kamui con desgano – y ya me voy..muévete, que me estorbas el paso  
  
-es que pensé que podía haberte ofendido..- dijo triste Danielle, al tiempo que se alejo un poco – entonces..adiós..  
  
Kamui observo a la muchacha..una gran tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro...ahora que la veía bien, ella le recordaba a Kotori..algo dentro de él lo obligo a disculparse...  
  
-eh..disculpa si fui tan rudo contigo.... – dijo Kamui sintiendo como se sonrojaba, y dijo algo que jamás pensó que diría....  
  
- quisieras salir conmigo??  
  
Ella dejó de caminar y se dio la vuelta para verlo. Sus ojos algo humedecidos brillaban y de inmediato una sonrisa se dio cabida en su rostro...  
  
-eh....claro – respondio  
  
- Entonces..vamos, te invitaré algo a modo de disculpa – dijo Kamui tratando de evitar sonrojarse de nuevo.  
  
Una suave brisa soplaba y los rayos del sol daban destellos entre las hojas de los arboles.Kamui y Danielle se dirigieron hacia un pequeño café ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. Como no les quedaba lejos fueron caminando, ambos evitaban alzar la mirada o acercarse demasiado el uno al otro, se sentían realmente incómodos....especialmente Kamui. Como demonios se le había ocurrido semejante idea??_ Una disculpa bastaba_ - susurro una voz dentro de su cabeza. Pero otra voz dijo burlonamente _pero te gusto la idea verdad??  
_  
-eh..- dijo Danielle tratando de romper el silencio – a que escuela vas??  
  
-a una de este distrito – fue la respuesta..pero una vocecilla gritaba dentro _imbécil!! No te sigas comportando así!!  
_  
- en que grado estas?? – pregunto de nuevo, Danielle en un ultimo intento  
  
- Hoy empecé el 12° año – dijo Kamui, algo nervioso – y tú...cuantos años tienes?? – dijo volteando la cabeza hacia otro lado...se estaba sonrojando de nuevo.  
  
- yo..tengo 17 – dijo poniendo una sonrisa lo mas natural posible...también se empezaba a sonrojar..  
  
Kamui se sentía raro..había pasado 2 años sin hablar a nadie mas allá de lo humanamente posible y ahora de golpe, aparecía esta linda chica con la que sentía deseos de hablar..pero sentía como si su lengua y su cuerpo no respondieran a sus órdenes.  
  
-_es amor tarado.así se llama por si no lo recuerdas _- dijo de nuevo la vocecilla burlona en su cabeza – _se algo mas animado..la chica se va a aburrir_  
  
- y donde estudias?? – pregunto Kamui, tratando de sonar sereno y relajado..  
  
- estudiaba en el colegio Saint Mary en Inglaterra... – respondió Danielle sonriéndole – me acabo de mudar...  
  
- Ah..que bien – dijo Kamui sonriendo también mientras paraba frente a un café – ya llegamos  
  
La tarde se pasó volando y cuando Kamui miro a su reloj se sorprendió de lo tarde que era..ya eran las 8 de la noche..  
  
- Ya es algo tarde...te llevo a tu casa?? – ofreció Kamui  
  
-Claro.. la compañía nunca hace mal – repondió Danielle  
  
Ambos habían entrado en confianza y hasta se habían hecho amigos, ambos tenían bastantes cosas en común, ambos eran huérfanos, vivían solos y otras cosas sin mucha importancia...Al salir del café, se dirigieron a la casa de Danielle, Kamui se sorprendió mucho del tamaño de la casa, que ocupaba al menos una cuadra entera...  
  
- si.. es algo grande para mi sola, antes de que mis padres.... – dijo danielle con un dejo de nostalgia – pero aun así es acogedora.  
  
Mas que acogedora parecía sobrecogedora....la mansión era gigantesca y debía ser fría para una sola persona....Danielle noto la expresión de Kamui y dijo  
  
- a veces vienen mis familiares...y los sirvientes también están todo el tiempo..- dijo sonriendo – es algo tarde...mejor entro.  
  
-eh..si – dijo Kamui algo anonadado todavía – espero verte otro día  
  
- yo igual, adiós Kamui  
  
-adiós..  
  
Kamui se alejó en dirección a su casa...el viento mecía suavemente sus obscuros cabellos y la luz de la luna iba iluminando su camino, las calles formaban un mosaico confuso de sombras y luces..  
  
debí pedirle el número al menos, soy un imbécil realmente.  
  
Una sombra se acercaba a Kamui....el poder espiritual que despedía era muy grande. Kamui se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta mirando en todas direcciones...no había nada, pero el poder se acrecentaba cada vez más y más.  
  
- sal para que pueda verte – murmuraba Kamui para sus adentros – sal y verás...  
  
una llamarada salió hacia la espalda de Kamui quien la esquivó por muy poco.. una carcajada se escuchó desde lo alto.  
  
- ese es el poder del "elegido"?? eres patético.. – dijo la voz con sorna  
  
- quien eres cobarde?? – dijo Kamui furioso – muestra el rostro miserable!!  
  
- ni siquiera te acuerdas de mi?? – dijo la voz haciendo como si estuviese ofendida – te refrescaré la memoria...  
  
La sombra bajó hacia la calle con rápidos saltos....al llegar la luz de la luna iluminó al joven que había visto en el parque esa tarde..  
  
-TU??!! – se sorprendió Kamui – como demonios...??  
  
- ah!! Al menos me recuerdas!! – dijo el joven  
  
- maldición..Kyo o como te llames...por que demonios me atacas??  
  
- Bien acertaste con mi nombre..creo que no fuimos bien presentados esta tarde...mi nombre es Kyo Kusanagi – dijo mientras lanzaba otra llamarada hacia Kamui que volvió a esquivarla por poco.  
  
- Kusanagi ah...pues bien el mío es Kamui Shirow – dijo Kamui mientras lanzaba un rayo contra Kyo, quien lo esquivo tranquilamente.  
  
- muy bien, Shirow... te lo advertiré solo una vez..tu escoges..o te vas de Tokio o te quedas y mueres en mis manos...  
  
- Y cual seria tu enojo contra mi?? Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo..  
  
- ya tienes algo que ver conmigo..se llama Danielle – dijo lanzando una bola de fuego hacia Kamui – aléjate de ella o..  
  
- o vas a quemarme con tus llamitas?? – dijo Kamui altivo, mientras la espada sagrada surgía de su mano – te cortaré esa loca cabeza antes...  
  
- aunque no lo creas, vas a lastimarla como hiciste con los 7 dragones del cielo...murieron por tu culpa no??  
  
- que sabes tú de ellos? – dijo Kamui...su voz sonó intranquila  
  
- bah..unas cuantas cosas, nada importante....pero te diré algo...lo que viviste nada mas fue el comienzo... – dijo Kyo sonriendo – la calma siempre precede a la tormenta 


	3. La primera prueba

  
-CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA?? – dijo Kamui exasperado – DEJA DE DECIR IDIOTECES!!! NO SABES ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!!!  
  
Kamui creó una esfera de energía y se la lanzo con todas su fuerzas a Kyo..  
  
-veamos como te va hecho pedazos...  
  
Kyo recibió la esfera con una sola mano y la regresó a Kamui...  
  
-Si esto es un poder decente, entonces yo soy Buda... – dijo burlonamente, y la envió de regreso.  
  
Kamui logro esquivar el contraataque y la esfera explosionó contra una construcción cercana...  
  
-ESTO es un poder decente – dijo mientras lanzaba una pequeña bola de fuego contra Kamui – al menos lo es, comparado con el tuyo.  
  
La pequeña bola de fuego se dirigió contra Kamui, quien cegado por la ira la recibió en la mano...  
  
- NO TE ATREVAS A BURLARTE DE MI, ESTE TIPO DE COSAS NO SIRVEN DE NADA!!!  
  
- eso no es lo que dicen las quemaduras que llevas en la mano – dijo Kyo colocándose las manos detrás de la cabeza y volteando a ver detrás suyo – pensé que seria mas divertido...me aburres a decir verdad.  
  
-pero que dice....ah..  
  
Kamui sintió un dolor muy intenso en la mano que había recibido el impacto...La palma de su mano se veía muy lastimada y tenia ampollas alrededor de los dedos...  
  
-Creo que será mejor que te mate de una vez...así ya no sufrirás más...  
  
-Inténtalo – dijo Kamui retadoramente.  
  
-Ya que insistes tanto..  
  
Kyo desapareció de la vista de Kamui, Kamui preparo una esfera de energía pero de pronto aparecieron dos cortes en su espada..  
  
-Acaso soy muy rápido para ti?? - dijo la voz de Kyo burlonamente – la superioridad es evidente, no crees??  
  
Kamui empezó a lanzar esferas de energía a todo su entorno, pero la energía se le agotaba mientras más y más cortes y quemaduras aparecían en su cuerpo.. Pronto quedo exhausto y malherido...  
  
- Es suficiente o deseas más?? Por que no tendré problema en dártelo...  
  
-Maldición – pensó Kamui – así no tengo oportunidad, si no puedo verlo....  
  
Kyo apareció delante suyo portando una espada de fuego.  
  
- Si te quedas quieto te prometo que será rápido y limpio – dijo sonriendo – claro que si sigues insistiendo tu suerte no será mejor.  
  
- Suerte, destino....crees que algo de eso me importa ya?? Desde hace tiempo que eso ya no me importa...pero aun así no voy a dejar que un insecto como tu sea quien decida cuando esto termine o no. – dijo Kamui decididamente.  
  
- Sabes?? Así ya no es divertido – Kyo desvaneció al instante la espada de fuego – pelear contra alguien que no tiene deseos de vivir me parece algo sin sentido... no voy a ser yo quien termine con tu patética vida. Adiós perdedor, fue un...placer??  
  
Kyo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en la dirección opuesta, Kamui aprovechó que había bajado la guardia y haciendo surgir la espada sagrada de su mano derecha lo atacó, a pesar de que el dolor que le provocaban sus heridas apenas le permitían el movimiento.  
  
-Tonto!!! – dijo Kyo esquivándolo – acaso habrá alguien más tonto que tu?? Te dije que ya no tenía ganas!!  
  
Un círculo de fuego se formó alrededor de él, en el puño de su mano derecha un gran fuego empezó a arder y unos segundos después, este había impactado contra el cuerpo de Kamui.  
  
- esto no es lo que debería ser un campo de batalla real – dijo susurrando al momento del impacto – terminare contigo si alguna vez logras demostrarme que no será una pérdida de tiempo.  
  
Kamui cayó pesadamente al suelo, inconsciente debido al dolor y gravedad de sus heridas mientras el joven Kusanagi se alejó caminando tranquilamente.  



	4. Un recuerdo doloroso

  
- No lo hagas!!  
  
-tranquilo, ya estas bien  
  
- no....  
  
-Tranquilo niño!!!  
  
-Qué??  
  
Kamui despertó en la cama de un hospital, tenia varios vendajes y estaba conectado a varios aparatos que monitoreaban sus signos vitales.  
  
- Donde??  
  
-Tranquilo – respondió una voz femenina, era una enfermera – dormiste casi 4 días, llegaste muy grave, pensé que no lo lograrías. Te encuentras en el hospital Shinaoka. Tratamos de contactar a alguien que fuese familiar tuyo, pero no hallamos a nadie.  
  
- Vivo solo... Disculpe, quien fue...??  
  
-Ah..quien te trajo?? Fue un chico, algo mayor que tú.....Creo apellidaba Kusanagi.  
  
-...........  
  
Kamui se sintió muy enojado. Le debía la vida a ese bastardo....  
  
- Iré a avisar al doctor en turno que ya despertaste – dijo dulcemente la enfermera – deseas algo??  
  
-no..así esta bien, gracias.  
  
Maldita sea!! – pensó – pero ya me las pagará....  
  
Kamui sintió algo de frío. La ventana se hallaba entreabierta y una fresca brisa entraba en la habitación, meciendo suavemente las cortinas. Las luces de la ciudad titilaban contrastando con la obscura sombra de la noche.  
  
- Una sombra.... – se dijo a si mismo – ahora lo recuerdo...ese extraño sueño...  
  
Se encontraba en la torre de un reloj....al menos eso parecía, debido al ruido que producían las campanadas...eran las 12 de la noche. La luz de la luna se filtraba por unas rendijas, había dos personas hablando.....  
  
- Te quiero... – dijo una voz masculina  
  
-Yo también te quiero..- respondió una voz femenina.  
  
Las dos figuras se acercaron. La luz de la luna iluminó el rostro del chico. Sus rubios cabellos refulgían con la luz lanzando destellos plateados. En su rostro se podía apreciar que no pasaba de los 15 años. Sonreía, parecía muy feliz y abrazó a la chica que lo acompañaba. Kamui no pudo apreciar el rostro de la chica, pero parecía que ella tampoco sobrepasaba de los 15 años, llevaba un vestido sencillo, de color azul y llevaba el cabello suelto. La luna le arrancaba destellos cobrizos.  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
El estruendo de un vidrio rompiéndose rompió el silencio de la noche.  
  
- nos encontraron!! – dijo el chico nerviosamente – espérame aquí, yo te protegeré – dijo el chico tiernamente.  
  
-Andrew...no te vayas... es a mí a quien buscan.... – dijo la chica – te pueden hacer daño  
  
- Comparado con lo que te podrían hacer, no es nada....espérame aquí, yo los detendré, tu escóndete.  
  
Debajo de Andrew apareció una insignia de luz brillante y un kekkai en forma de cuadrado fue extendiéndose por los alrededores. Él sacó una espada de la mochila que llevaba y fue corriendo hacia la dirección de donde provino el estruendo. La chica fue a esconderse a la parte más alta del reloj, Kamui la siguió. El lugar se encontraba en penumbras, la esfera del reloj era lo único más o menos visible, la chica se dirigió hacia una puerta que se encontraba en medio de la brillante esfera y la abrió saliendo por un pequeño pasillo exterior. En cuanto Kamui salió se encontró con un paisaje nocturno muy bello. Algunas de las casas lanzaban pequeños destellos de luz, las farolas de las calles parecían luciérnagas posadas en un árbol color cemento, algunas de ellas se reflejaban en la superficie de un río que pasaba por el medio de la ciudad y casi por debajo de la torre del reloj. Al parecer estaba en Londres y el reloj era el Big Ben.  
  
- Por favor que no le pase nada..... – escuchó decir a la chica, que se encontraba acurrucada contra la columna del lado derecho de la esfera – que no lo vayan a lastimar...  
  
Kamui casi estuvo tentado a tocarla cuando la torre empezó a temblar.  
  
- Oh no!!! No puede ser!! ANDREW!! – gritó la chica de manera desgarradora – ANDREW!!  
  
Se escucharon los pasos de personas corriendo dentro de la torre en dirección a la parte alta del reloj..  
  
- búsquenla!! – dijo una voz grave – no debe estar lejos!!  
  
- debemos matarla?? – pregunto una fría voz femenina  
  
- no, solo tráiganla – respondió de nuevo la voz grave – ya decidiremos que hacer..  
  
- Que hacemos con el chico?? – pregunto la voz de un niño.  
  
- ya debe estar muerto...haz lo que desees – dijo la voz femenina.  
  
- entonces...será mi nuevo juguete!!!  
  
- Vaya..nunca cambias – dijo la voz de una joven – primero encuentra a la chica.  
  
- YA CÁLLENSE Y BÚSQUENLA!! – gritó la voz grave.  
  
Pasaron algunos minutos después de la orden, se escucharon nuevos estruendos de cosas que caen hasta la voz de la chica dijo:  
  
- Konrad...busca afuera.  
  
- Esta bien Lina pero no me grites, no eres mi madre sabes?? – respondió la voz infantil.  
  
El niño salió al pasillo exterior, su cabello café se mecía con la brisa y en sus ojos verdes relucían con un extraño brillo, su mirada era muy fría y cruel.  
  
- siempre me tratan como a un niño.....que basura..- dijo mientras caminaba por el estrecho pasillo – algún día me desharé de ellos  
  
Konrad llego hasta el final del pasillo y encontró a la chica acurrucada  
  
-Así que aquí estabas!!! – dijo sonriendo el niño – José se pondrá muy feliz por verte!!!  
  
- Aléjate....- dijo la chica apegándose a la pared – vete o....  
  
- O que harás?? – le respondió la voz grave, que provenía de un chico de unos 18 años, con un cabello castaño y ojos azules que brillaban con un frío resplandor – Saltarás??  
  
-Si. – dijo la chica decidida, al tiempo que se ponía en pie - saltar  
  
- Que lástima!! – dijo una mujer joven, de bruñido cabello negro y ojos profundos – Tu amiguito tendrá que pagar si haces eso... – la mujer lanzó el cuerpo del joven a los pies de la chica..  
  
- Pero creen que dure?? – dijo en tono burlón una chica de corto cabello rubio claro y ojos verdes – a José se le paso la mano con él...me sorprende que aún este vivo..Creo que José está celoso..  
  
El joven respiraba con dificultad y se veía muy mal, tenía heridas profundas en todo el cuerpo y casi había perdido el conocimiento.  
  
- No digas tonterías – dijo la mujer duramente – este perdedor no esta a la altura de José, no hagas comparaciones absurdas..  
  
-Parece que José no es el único corrompido por los celos – dijo Konrad – A Gabrielle también le ha afectado, José esta enamorado de esa chica y no de ella...debe sentirse rechazada.  
  
- No es así – dijo duramente la mujer – solo pienso que ese perdedor no le llega ni a los talones  
  
- Tu decides, linda...te unes a nosotros o este perdedor se muere...claro que tus opciones están a punto de reducirse aun más  
  
José levantó una mano y el cuerpo inerte de Andrew empezó a flotar hasta que llegó al lado de José, balanceándose en el abismo.  
  
- únete a nosotros....es la única manera de salvar a este patético intento de ser humano... – José hizo aparecer una daga en su otra mano y la daga fue flotando hasta ponerse delante del cuello de Andrew – vamos decídete primor...no tengo toda la noche para esperarte...  
  
-Tienes que ser tan amable con ella?? – exclamó Gabrielle irritada.  
  
- y decías que no estabas celosa?? – dijo riendo Lina.  
  
- no lo hagas... – dijo la chica cayendo de rodillas – esta bien..me uniré a ustedes.  
  
-Sabia que dirías eso – dijo José sonriendo – Ya no necesitamos esto...  
  
José cerró su mano en puño y Andrew comenzó a caer..  
  
-Andrew!!! – gritó la chica, las lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos  
  
-Ya no tienes que preocuparte por ese insecto...  
  
- Tampoco tengo que preocuparme por ustedes – dijo llorando la chica – adiós  
  
La chica saltó y logro aferrarse a Andrew...iban a estrellarse contra el frío suelo de cemento cuando su caída se vio frenada por una fuerza invisible que los depositó en el suelo suavemente. En cuanto se incorporaron vieron a las 4 figuras decender delante de ellos bloqueando cualquier escape posible.  
  
- MORIRAN JUNTOS!! – rugió José, mientras lanzaba una lluvia de dagas – TU Y TU PATÉTICO AMIGUITO!!  
  
La chica se aferró al joven....era cuestión de instantes y todo acabaría... -------------------------------------  
  
Kamui ya no vio nada mas después de esto....había despertado en ese instante. No sabia si lo que vio habia sido solo un sueño o algo más  
  
- Te sientes mejor?? – preguntó la voz de una doctora  
  
- eh..si – dijo Kamui volviendo a la realidad – ya me siento mejor  
  
-podrás salir en unos cuantos días más – dijo la doctora sonriendo – tus signos vitales se estabilizaron y ya no corres peligro. Por cierto, alguien vino a visitarte.  
  
La puerta se abrió y una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules entró en la habitación.  
  
- Cómo te encuentras?? – dijo Danielle – estaba preocupada.  
  
- Vino a verte casi a diario – dijo la doctora – tienes una amiga muy considerada....o será tu novia talvez??  
  
Tanto Kamui como Danielle bajaron la mirada y se sonrojaron..  
  
-Entonces creo que los dejaré solos – dijo la doctora – Señorita le pido que no deje que le paciente haga movimientos bruscos – dijo guiñándole un ojo.  
  
-eh...claro, no se preocupe. – dijo Danielle muy sonrojada.  
  
En cuanto la doctora salió Danielle se sentó en la silla que la enfermera había estado usando antes de que ella llegara.  
  
-Ya sabes quien me hizo esto?? – dijo Kamui muy serio.  
  
-si..lo sé – dijo ella con tristeza – no entiendo por que lo hizo.....nunca lo había visto comportarse así. Nunca había atacado a nadie.  
  
- Pega bastante duro.....aun me duele – dijo Kamui tratando de animar algo la situación  
  
- Es un completo animal – dijo danielle enfadada – un completo imbécil.  
  
A Kamui le agradaba que Danielle dijera esas cosas de Kyo y que le prestara tanta atención....podría decirse que las heridas valían la pena....  
  
- no puedo creer que Kyo haya llegado a tanto.....podías haber muerto..lo siento.  
  
- no es para tanto....nada más fue una pelea callejera.  
  
- Nunca debí involucrarme contigo – dijo Danielle bajando la mirada – solo causo dolor...  
  
-no digas eso..no fue tu culpa  
  
- si lo fue...debí haberlo sabido..esto ya había pasado antes...  



	5. Una antigua conocida

See....me tarde un monton en subir un capitulo nuevo..pero las obligaciones, una computadora formateada y el escape de la musa inspiracion no ayudan mucho XD

-------------------------------------------------------------

-no digas eso..no fue tu culpa

- si lo fue...debí haberlo sabido..esto ya había pasado antes...

-acaso no dijiste que Kyo...

-No fue Kyo...Kamui, no quiero que te hagan daño.

-Nada pasará, quedate tranquila – dijo kamui atrayéndola hacia si. – te prometo que no dejare que nada pase, ni a mí ni a ti.

Este gesto trajo imágenes de hechos del pasado a la mente de Danielle. Recuerdos dolorosos que en vano había tratado de olvidar..

-Regresare a salvo...

-No vayas, siento que algo sucederá..por favor quedate.

Una figura masculina se aleja dejando a Danielle sumida en llanto.

Una nueva imagen aparece...Un joven se encuentra moribundo, el lugar esta en total caos y desolación...Danielle corre a su encuentro.

-Por que...me dijiste que regresarias!! – dice ella llorando.

-Por que te quiero mucho – dice el joven dando un ultimo suspiro.

Danielle llora sobre el cadáver del joven mientras una risa fría y penetrante se apodera del lugar...

-NO!!!!!

Danielle se suelta bruscamente de Kamui, quien la mira sorprendido. Su bello rostro refleja una profunda tristeza y una gran preocupación.

-Que sucede...

Danielle baja la mirada y comienza a hablar con una voz fria y carente de expresión..

-Adiós Kamui....No vuelvas a acercarte a mi.

Ella sale deprisa de la habitación, Kamui intenta levantarse de la habitación pero siente un gran peso, como si una mano invisible evitara que pudiera salir detrás de ella. Intenta desesperadamente librarse de esa fuerza pero parece ser que con cada intento se torna más difícil poder moverse...

Mientras en la calle, Danielle corre lo más rápidamente que puede en dirección contraria al hospital, mantiene los ojos cerrados apretando los párpados, razón por la cual choca contra otra persona. Una voz muy familiar para ella pregunta:

-Que te sucedió?? Estás bien Danielle??

Danielle abre los ojos. Una mujer alta y delgada, con un largo y liso cabello negro de ojos celestes le devuelve la mirada. Un muchacho la acompaña. Lleva incontables bolsas llenas de ropa.

-Yuuko!! – dice Danielle secándose algunas lagrimas que se le escapan de los ojos. –Lo siento, es que yo..

-Siempre andas disculpándote de todo...no todo es tu culpa – dice Yuuko abrazándola tiernamente – Además sabes que no me gustan las niñas lloronas, para eso Kimihiro me basta y sobra.

El delgado joven de cabello negro y anteojos hace un gesto de enojo, pero se mantiene en silencio.

Danielle esboza una sonrisa, el joven al ver esto quita el gesto de enojo de su rostro.

- Vamos a mi casa – dice Yuuko – te invitare un té. Kimihiro puede cargar tu mochila.

-Yo puedo con ella..además el esta cargando muchas bolsas

-No descuida..es mi trabajo – dice el joven sonriéndole.

-Si, es su trabajo, así que dale tu mochila.- dice Yuuko enérgicamente – Creo que podriamos tomar un taxi para llegar más rápido. –Yuuko saca una moneda y se la entrega a Kimihiro – tú, vete en el metro.

-Que?? Pero si lo que me diste no alcanza ni para un pasaje de niño!!

-Entonces camina, no seas flojo – dice Yuuko sarcásticamente al tiempo que hace para un taxi – no hiciste nada en todo el día.

-Pero acaso no ves que parezco perchero con tantas bolsas que llevo mientras que tu no llevas nada encima!!! – grita Kimihiro perdiendo la paciencia.

- Por algo te pago..- dice Yuuko desde el taxi – y apresúrate a llegar.

Kimihiro queda en medio de la calle mientras el taxi se aleja.

SI NISIQUIERA ME PAGA!!! MALDICI"N!! COMO LA ODIO!! – grita Kimihiro jalándose de los cabellos, a pesar de las bolsas y la mochila.

Dentro del taxi, Danielle se siente apenada por el chico.

-pobrecito..tal vez deberia haber venido con nosotras.

-Si le fascina caminar...es su deporte favorito. No te preocupes por él.

-Pero con tantas bolsas, y encima le di mi mochila..

-Estará bien, siempre lo está – replica Yuuko con convencimiento.


	6. Un nuevo poder

El recorrido en el taxi hacia la casa de Yuuko fue tranquilo y silencioso, esto debido a que Danielle no parecía muy dispuesta a conversar y Yuuko prefirió no decir nada, ya que no era el momento adecuado.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la casa de Yuuko, a Danielle le entró algo de nostalgia de repente. La señorial casona le recordaba tiempos que habían sido bastante felices para ella. Tiempos en los cuales no debía preocuparse de nada más que de aprender.

- Entremos que ya hace algo de frío – dijo Yuuko sacándola de su ensimismamiento – y así charlaremos con unas tazas de té.

-Esta bien.. – una media sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Danielle.

Al entrar a la casa, pudo percibir el familiar olor de humo de cigarrillo mezclado con perfume de mujer y otras fragancias. Esto debido a que Yuuko fumaba bastante, y por lo visto aun tenía ese hábito.

-En seguida traeré algo de té, tú espérame en el sillón de la sala.

Danielle fue hacia la sala, y unas pequeñas niñas que no había visto antes se le acercaron. Una tenia un cabello de color rosa y la otra lo tenia celeste.

-Eres una cliente? – preguntaron al unísono.

-no, solo vine a visitar a Yuuko – dijo Danielle sonriéndoles.

-Ah, conoces al ama Yuuko? – dijo la pequeña de cabellos rosados.

-Si..

-Una amiga del ama!! Una amiga del ama!! –ambas niñas saltaron de alegria

- y podrían decirme quienes son ustedes?- Danielle miraba a las niñas con curiosidad

-La ama nos creó, somos sus creaciones – ambas niñas sonrieron a Danielle – Somos Maru y Moro!! – dijeron juntas

-Yuuko las creó? Y por que?

- Se sentía sola, desde que se fue una niña a la que solía enseñar. Somos su compañía –Dijo Moro y ambas niñas empezaron a saltar por el lugar

– pero ahora tenemos un chico sirviente, llamado Kimihiro Watanuki –completo Maru

- Un chico de cabello oscuro que usa gafas?

-Si!! Nuestro chico sirviente..

- vamos niñas, vayan a jugar afuera – Yuuko entro en la habitación con una bandeja – déjenos solas por un instante si?

- Ya nos vamos a jugar – las niñas asintieron obedientemente – gusto de conocerte!!

-Que lindas, Yuuko – Danielle observo como salían de la habitación saltando.

- Después de tu partida, necesitaba compañía – Yuuko le ofreció una taza de té de la bandeja – y preferí creármelas..sabes que no me gustan los niños desobedientes – le dirigió una mirada muy evidente a Danielle.

- pero debes admitir que las caras que ponías eran divertidas..nada era mas divertido que verte perder la paciencia.

Danielle se rió después del comentario y Yuuko sonrió. No estaba acostumbrada a verla triste, ya que durante su infancia, siempre sonreía.

- Y hace cuanto que volviste de Inglaterra??

- Hace unos pocos meses…luego de que todos.. –Danielle observaba fijamente su taza de té – pero ahora ya no estoy muy segura de que si estuvo bien de que regresara.

- Sigues igual que siempre..aun no se te quita ese habito de disculparte y huir de tus preocupaciones.. –Yuuko dio un sorbo a su té – entendia que hicieras eso cuando fuiste una niña, pero ahora ya estas algo grandecita para eso, no te parece? –Yuuko le dirigió una mirada maternal a Danielle.

-Si, pero aun así, no creo que alguien lograría sobreponerse a lo tuve que pasar…al menos no de manera sencilla. Prefiero pensar que fue una pesadilla.

- Es una carga muy pesada, es verdad. Pero tu destino fue llevarla y no puedes cambiar eso. Lo único que puedes hacer es tratar de sobrellevarla lo mejor que puedas. Terminar tu misión de la mejor manera para todos.

-Me es imposible olvidar a los que me protegieron. Dieron sus vidas por mi y no pude retribuirles de ninguna manera su sacrificio… - Danielle dejo la taza de té en una mesilla cercana y entrelazo sus dedos en su regazo – Y no creo que alguna vez pueda corresponder a sus esfuerzos.

-Lograste atrasar el Apocalipsis por un tiempo..eso ya es un gran logro para mí. Y supongo que para él también lo seria. –Yuuko dejo su taza de té en la mesa central – Ese mozalbete de Andrew estaba feliz de haber logrado que sobrevivieras..

Danielle alzo la mirada para encontrarse con los celestes ojos de Yuuko. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- Como supiste que…

-Danielle, pequeña… pude presenciar todo, la ultima batalla que se libró allá. Y también la que se libró aquí…Ese crío realmente te quería, tanto que murió sonriendo después de protegerte – Yuuko se recostó en el sofá cómodamente – Lo que me da lastima es que nunca pude conocerle…necesitaba darle las gracias.

-Y por que? – Danielle pregunto esto con una voz llena de inocencia.

-Por que permitió que volvieras a mi lado, mi linda niña –Yuuko se acerco a Danielle y la abrazo -

Recuerdos acudian a la mente de Yuuko

_Yuuko flashback mode_

-vamos, yo se que tu puedes hacerlo...

Una pequeña niña trataba de hacer que una pequeña llave se trasformara en un báculo..

-yuuko…no puedo..-se dirigió la pequeña a una delgada joven de largo cabello negro y ojos celestes.

-no digas no puedo, intentalo de nuevo – dijo yuuko a su pequeña alumna.-ese insolente de clow y yo lo logramos a tu edad..así que estoy mas que segura que puedes hacerlo. Solo concentrate..

La pequeña cerro los ojos y se concentró..las palabras mágicas para liberar su poder..

Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí, que he hecho un pacto contigo..Liberate!!

Un circulo mágico de color dorado apareció debajo de ella. La llave cambio de forma y se convirtió en un gran báculo que la niña apenas podia sostener.

-Muy bien!! –dijo sonriente yuuko – Lo lograste...-y observando al báculo que se había formado agregó – Rosa, lila y plata..interesante combinación de colores. Y por tu circulo mágico puedo deducir que tus poderes aun son inmaduros y algo inestables..

-inestables??por que??-pregunto la pequeña

-ya lo descubriras...-dijo yuuko poniéndose seria - son pocos los magos que pueden formar uno de estos círculos y son menos los que forman estrellas...La mayoria toma formas como la del sol, la luna o la tierra que son las mas cercanas..

-no entiendo

-Ya lo harás –dijo yuuko sonriendo de nuevo – nada mas prométeme que vas a ser tu misma siempre.

La pequeña no entendía nada de lo que decía Yuuko pero no sabría que esto tendría gran relevancia después.

_fin del flashback_

El ruido de la reja las interrumpió. Kimihiro al fin había llegado. Se veía cansado y sudoroso .Pero más que nada estaba muy molesto.

-Vaya niño no podías tardarte más? –Yuuko dijo esto sarcásticamente – y teniendo invitados..

-No ves que parezco perchero con tanta cosa que me pusiste?? –Kimihiro comienza a gritar – ERES UNA INJUSTA Y CRUEL…

Danielle aparecio detrás de Yuuko.

-Que sucede?

-Nada..Kimihiro estaba diciendo que yo –Yuuko intento explicar la situación pero Kimihiro la interrumpio.

-….que es una persona estupenda –Dijo kimihiro avergonzado- que es bastante generosa y amable..

-ah..

-aja!!..ya te encontre!!!

-que demo..

Pero Kimihiro ya no pudo completar la frase. Una ráfaga de viento muy violenta, sacudió la casa completamente.

Un chico de 15 años caminaba hacia Yuuko, Danielle y Kimihiro.

-Quien demonios eres?? – pregunto Kimihiro desesperado.

-Danielle, Kimihiro…corran dentro de la casa, llevense a Maru y Moro.. –Yuuko habia hecho aparecer su insignia mágica debajo de ella – alejense lo más posible.

-Que sucede?? –Kimihiro miro al chico –que tiene de raro??

-Logro penetrar el campo de energía que había dispuesto sobre la casa como protección .Eso significa que el es uno de ellos…

-……. –Kimihiro ya no supo que decir

-No te voy a dejar sola Yuuko!! –Danielle se agarro de Yuuko – Si este tipo me busca, me va a encontrar…

-yo también me quedare…no voy a dejar que este patán ponga un dedo encima de la encantadora señorita. –Kimihiro se paro delante de Yuuko y Danielle protegiéndolas.

-Vaya,vaya..y que es lo que tu puedes hacer chiquillo?? –Dijo el chico riéndose –lanzarme un insulto lo suficientemente grande para no poder besar nunca más a tu madre?

-Hazte a un lado, Kimihiro –Yuuko lo empujo, un extraño viento empezó a soplar desde la insignia de yuuko –ya veremos si sirves de ayuda..

Yuuko cerró los ojos y levanto su báculo. Una tormenta empezó a formarse en el cielo. Grandes rayos rugían arriba de ellos.

Yuuko bajo el báculo y dos grandes Relámpagos lo atacaron. El lugar quedo cubierto de humo y polvo, mientras un intenso olor a quemado invadía el lugar.

-Lo hizo…- kimihiro levanto un poco la cabeza

-no..sigue alli –Yuuko entorno los ojos un poco y logro divisarlo –No logre darle.

El humo se disipo y delante de ellos apareció la figura del joven, que al parecer no tenía ni el más mínimo rasguño.

-Es un maestro del viento….logro crear un escudo y desvió mis rayos. –yuuko levanto su báculo de nuevo. –Veamos como le va con un poco de hielo…

Miles de estacas de hielo empezaron a salir disparadas del báculo de Yuuko, en dirección al agresor. Este solo esbozo una sonrisa

-Otra vez con lo mismo?? Si no te va a servir de nada!!

El escudo de viento volvio a desviar la estacas..

-Te lo dije..- el joven cambio su expresión rápidamente – pero que demonios??

Su escudo empezó a rajarse. Luego, se fragmento, dejando que los pedazos de hielo impactaran contra conseguiste traspasar mi escudo de protección? –El joven miro a Yuuko como una amenaza –Quien demonios eres?

-Alguien con una boca tan sucia como la tuya no tiene derecho a saberlo. – Yuuko levanto el báculo y lo poso en el suelo –ahora vete antes de causar mas problemas.

-Acaso crees que me doy por vencido tan fácilmente – los ojos del joven expresaban toda la furia que sentia – ya veras maldita bruja..

-al menos sabes con quien estas tratando - -sonrió yuuko.

-Entonces veamos si la bruja puede aguantar mi tornado..- el joven lanzo dos ganchos al vacio y de ambos puños salieron un par de tornados, que se unieron en uno mas poderoso. Yuuko sujeto su báculo con ambas manos y un poderoso campo de energia evito que impactaran contra ella. Pero se desviaron y fueron directo a Kimihiro y Danielle…

-Oh no..quitense de alli!!

Por un momento, tanto Yuuko como el joven creyeron que kimihiro y Danielle habian sido alcanzados por el tornado pero…Un campo de energia evitaba que el tornado se acercara a menos de un metro de ambos. Kimihiro y Danielle se miraban preguntándole que sucedía.

-Cual de ustedes lo hizo?? –El joven los miro con exasperación

-Yo..solo pensé en que podía protegerla.. –kimihiro se levanto y retiro su campo de energia, el tornado perdió fuerza y se deshizo en una brisa –Y logre crear esta barrera astral.-su rostro mostraba una gran determinación, a pesar de la sorpresa inicial.

-Vaya,vaya…no sabia que podías hacer eso. –Yuuko tambien miro sorprendida a Kimihiro – Ver fantasmas no era lo unico que podías hacer… me pregunto si tú..

- Malditos…-susurró el joven – no será tan sencillo..

-Vete o te convertiré en comida de aves, inútil kaze master. –Kimihiro tenia las manos en puño, y ambas brillaban con una luz azul.

-Esta bien..no me conviene pelear contra tres…pero nos volveremos a ver las caras..

-Al menos di tu nombre, así la próxima vez que te vea, lavare tu boca con agua y jabón… a ver si dejas de decir tantas sandeces –Yuuko dio un paso al frente.

-Mi nombre..bueno, los condenados a muerte tienen sus deseos..-El joven sonrio mientras mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos – Mi nombre es Jin Kazeyama. –Dicho esto, salto y desapareció de la vista.

-Jin Kazeyama…así que ese es el nombre de uno de los 7 jinetes del apocalipsis. –Yuuko hizo desaparecer su báculo. – Eldios de los vientos de guerra, buen nombre para la persona que representa a la ira… -Y volteandose hacia Kimihiro añadio -Pero lo que mas me extraña es que uno de los siete angeles seas tu...Kimihiro Watanuki..


	7. Personalidades en choque

Despues de una larga vacacion, volvi con capitulos nuevos para que vean que los milagros suceden XD  
----------------  
Yo..Un angel? Bromeas verdad yuuko? –Kimihiro estaba bastante nervioso – Debes estar equivocada..estoy seguro de que asi es –Sonreia nerviosamente, y una tenue capa de sudor cubría su rostro.

Después de la pelea, Yuuko no dejaba de mirar sorprendida a Kimihiro, y al preguntar que le deparaba el destino, Yuuko simplemente respondio "la muerte, quizá" sin el menos asomo de expresión.

-Si..Yuuko, estas segura? –Danielle vio al chico con preocupación, mientras el seguia con una mueca en forma de sonrisa

-A mi tambien me sorprendio pequeña – Dijo Yuuko, casi con resignacion –pense que era un error de la naturaleza y nada mas..

-Cuida la boca Yuuko – Kimihiro comenzo con una de sus rabietas.

-Y que decías Yuuko? –Danielle ignoro completamente la cara de enojo que le dirigió Kimihiro

-Decía que Kimihiro posee habilidades de las que no me había percatado..al principio pensé que solo tenia la habilidad de poder ver espíritus..pero hasta las brujas mas poderosas podemos equivocarnos..

-No conoces la palabra modestia, verdad Yuuko? -Kimihiro se revolvió los cabellos perplejo –Creo que no..- dijo resignado al ver la sonrisa que le dirigió Yuuko.

-Entonces…si el es uno de los seven angels, posiblemente Kyo también los sea..-Danielle pensó en esta posibilidad con algo de temor.

-Si..lo es –Yuuko la miro fijamente a los ojos – El siempre estuvo contigo, con el fin de protegerte…el conocía esa misión..pero se la tomo muy a pecho –Yuuko empezó a reírse.

-Por que te ríes? –Danielle la miro perpleja, y Kimihiro también la miro así.

-Bue…bueno –Yuuko trato de contener la risa – Es que tu amiguito le dio una paliza a todo aquel que trato de acercarse…para bien o para mal –Yuuko siguió riendo.

-……- Danielle se había sonrojado mucho.

-Bueno…es hora de que te vayas pequeña..Kimihiro, acompáñala a su casa. –yuuko se recostó en su sofá –Tengo algo de sueño..así que si me disculpan..-Yuuko encendió un cigarrillo.

-Eh? Acaso no pensabas dormirte? OoU –Kimihiro no quitaba la expresión de perplejidad de su rostro.

-Pero este es mi cigarrillo antes de dormir…sin él no tengo ni sueño.

-Asi te morirás joven Yuuko o-o Y después quien cuida de mí? –dijo Danielle.

-Intenta con Kimihiro..bueno, ya es tarde, nos veremos pronto pequeña –Yuuko sonrió a Danielle mientras encendía su cigarrillo – y Kimihiro…si algo le llega a pasar te mandaré derechito a otra dimensión, posiblemente al limbo.

-gulp…

Al salir, Kimihiro se mostraba algo nervioso. No dejaba de mirar hacia los alrededores, como si esperara que algo saliera y los atacara…y estuvo a punto de gritar cuando un gato volteo un cubo de basura.

-Kimihiro…tranquilízate –Danielle miraba a Kimihiro con algo de temor por su salud mental – no creo que vayan a atacarnos.. y en caso de que sucediera..somos dos y podemos defendernos.. o.o

Y si llegara a suceder..y si.. –Dijo nervioso kimihiro, y con el impulso quedo cerca del rostro de Danielle –Y si..

Kimihiro no termino la frase…un golpe de fuego le quitó el aire. Un ligero olor a ropa chamuscada se notó en el aire.

-No..detente! que haces! –Danielle puso una barrera sobre Kimihiro mientras Trataba de evitar que Kyo siguiera atacándolo.

-Danielle..quien es este tipo? –Kyo apagó al instante las llamas que emergían de su mano al sentir a Danielle detenerlo.

-Es uno de los Seven Angels –Danielle lo miro con reproche - y estaba llevándome a mi casa.

-Eh..lo siento….

-Con sentirlo no basta – Danielle señalo a un Kimihiro mareado en el piso – Pudiste haberle hecho mucho daño!

-………..este…..

-Como lo hiciste con Kamui! Eres un..salvaje! cretino! – Danielle le grito a Kyo exasperada.

-Uhh….perdóname..no lo volveré a hacer –Kyo tomo la expresión de ser un perrito regañado.

-Estoy muy enojada contigo!- Danielle ayudo a kimihiro a sentarse – No entiendo por que eres tan torpe…

-No conozco mi propia fuerza…era..una palmada de amistad –Kyo trato de parecer inocente.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú… Después de lo que le hiciste a Kamui..- Danielle recordó a Kamui en una camilla ,muy mal herido – eres un…

-Y lo volveria a hacer mil veces, linda –Dijo Kyo en voz baja.

-Eh..que dijiste? –Danielle miro con mala cara a Kyo.

-Este…digo que no lo volveria a hacer ni aunque me pagaran un billón de yenes linda. – Respondio Kyo nervioso.

-Ayúdame con el..-Dijo Danielle –No puedo sola.

-Esta bien –Kyo cogió a Kimihiro y se lo aventó al hombro como si de un saco de patatas se tratase.

-Pero que haces! Hazlo con cuidado!

-Bueno…-Kyo lanzó a Kimihiro al aire.

-kyaa! Kimihiro! –Danielle miro sorprendida como kimihiro se elevaba en el aire. Y ahora empezaba a caer…

Kyo tomo a kimihiro antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo por uno de sus pies.

- ves…si es un muchacho muy fuerte…hasta sabe volar.- Kyo se coloco el cuerpo de kimihiro entre los hombros.

Danielle sentía que iba a explotar de furia.

-deja de jugar con él! –Había gritado – Déjale en paz, a él y a todos los que se me acerquen! Eres un tipo de lo más bruto, salvaje y… -Danielle trató de quitarle a kimihiro. El muchacho empezaba a recuperar la conciencia.

-Ok, esta bien…no le hago nada más al renacuajo – Kyo empezó a andar tranquilamente con kimihiro a cuestas.

De pronto, Kimihiro abrió los ojos. Se encontraba a una distancia considerable del suelo, y alguien lo estaba cargando. Se sintió ridículo al ver a Danielle al lado del sujeto que lo llevaba.

-Hey..bájame! –Al decir esto, le dolió un poco el lugar en el cual lo habían golpeado.

-Kimihiro! Despertaste! – Danielle sujetó a Kyo de un brazo – Bájale!

-Esta bien – Kyo rodó los ojos y con un mohín soltó a kimihiro, que cayó sobre la acera de lado.

-¿De nuevo!

-Me pediste que lo bajara….

Danielle se acerco a Kimihiro y quedo arrodillada a su lado.

-Estas bien?

Kimihiro vio la cara de Danielle, sonriéndole y pidiendo disculpas por la torpeza del sujeto llamado Kyo.

-bueno…podría decir que valió la pena de alguna torcida manera.. – pensó para sí al ver esa sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, chico…yo la llevo de ahora en adelante. –dijo el sujeto que había estado sujetándolo. Por el aspecto que ofrecía, Kimihiro pensó que era un vago que vivía en el gimnasio.

-Tengo el encargo de llevarla hasta su casa, y debo cumplirlo – Kimihiro se levantó y se sacudió el polvo mientras con una mano se arreglaba los lentes. –Y debo cumplirla a toda costa. Si no.. – Kimihiro tuvo un escalofrío al visualizar a Yuuko en su mente – podría dejar de existir en este mundo.

-Vamos…podemos ir los tres juntos – sugirió Danielle – al final, somos del mismo bando.

-Quieres decir que este sujeto también esta involucrado en el fin del mundo? –Kimihiro le echo una mirada, incrédulo – semejante gorila?

-A quien llamas gorila, renacuajo!- Kyo hizo a aparecer una llama en su mano derecha – quieres un paliza?

-fuiste tu! – dijo Kimihiro en un susurro, al ver la llama en la mano de Kyo. – el bastardo que me noqueó! Dijo esta vez, ya en un tono mucho más alto mientras unos haces de energia brillantes, en color azul hielo, se entrelazaban en su brazo.

-Esperen! Danielle se interpuso en medio de ellos – Lo ultimo que necesitamos es una pelea! Eso es lo que querrá el enemigo.

- Se lo esta buscando primor…- dijo Kyo mientras no dejaba de clavarle la vista a kimihiro, que hacía lo propio.

-Dejame enseñarle modales Danielle…los requiere con urgencia – dijo kimihiro, acercándose a su rival. Kyo también se acerco un poco. La distancia entre ambos se reducía cada vez más, de poco en poco. Danielle ya no podía frenarlos ams.

-DIJE QUE BASTA! –gritó Danielle en el momento en el cual ambos se disponían a soltar sus poderes. Unas manos invisibles empujaron a ambos chicos, lanzándoles por los aires a una distancia considerable.

-Me iré sola! Los chicos son unos bebés –dijo visiblemente enojada, mientras ambos caían al suelo. Ambos parecían haber recibido un buen golpe al estrellarse con el piso. Algo mareado, Kyo se levantó y trató de alcanzarla, al igual que Kimihiro pero Danielle ya había desaparecido.

-Idiota!

-Estúpido!

Ambos se levantaron a tratar de pelear de nuevo, pero al momento de querer golpearse, un dolor de cabeza agudo los detuvo.

-Lo hizo de nuevo… - dijo Kyo medio cegado por el dolor.

-Esto lo aprendió de Yuuko – dijo Kimihiro, mientras se sujetaba al cabeza con una mano y observaba a su rival con un solo ojo – Nos hechizo o algo parecido.

-Pero pasara verdad? – dijo Kyo, el dolor parecía desaparecer tan rápido como había aparecido.

-si no hacemos de nuevo lo que lo causó…que deduzco es querer agarrarnos a golpes. –dijo Kimihiro. El dolor en ambos había desaparecido.

-Espero no tenga mas de esos poderes…- dijo Kyo preocupado.

-Si es alumna de Yuuko…es lo ultimo que puedes esperar… - dando un suspiro, Kimihiro se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria – si no te molesta debo volver.

-Yo también…te veré en otra oportunidad chico. –Kyo hizo una especie de señal de despedida, mientras caminaba en dirección contraria, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y volteando añadió – y esta vez nadie te salvara de probar el fuego de los Kusanagi.

-Ya lo veremos – dijo Kimihiro sin voltear a verlo.

Una figura los observaba atentamente, escondida en las sombras. En cuanto ambos se alejaron lo suficiente, soltó una risita.

-Vaya angeles! – dijo antes de desaparecer en al oscuridad.


End file.
